tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Article Format
Format of Articles To create a clear and consistent look to this wiki articles need a consistent style. we are not wikipedia with the huge manuals of style guidelines. But a few basic dos and donts: Layout * Main feature articles are here to link to other detailed articles on individual items * Lists of are basically index list to enable navigation to specific articles on a subject, and should describe what they are (type of content) with in text links to terms. The list should have a brief summary or explanation line after the entry to clarify the link item (optional). * Technical terms can be linked to pages with brief explainations on, thes are catalogued in Category:Glossary and Category:Components to explain the term to non technical viewers. Page format * Heading - A summary description/ intro paragraph, or two. * History - Company or item history to introduce the subject * Time line / summary * Models made (for manufactures) - a list of the variation to provide links to individual articles * UK preservation section - info related to preserved machines etc * Lists - bullet point links / brief description or link to related lists e.g List of Engine Manufacturers. * Gallery - for blocks of photos if too many to go in body of article. * Other companies - similar article links, subsidiaries, competitors * See also - links to related article and similar subjects the are not referred to in the main body of article, some major links duplicated for ease of navigation. * References / sources - to say were info from for accuracy and link to additional external info * External Links - Links to external related web sites, not used in refs section. * Categories - please add pages to main subject category so its cross indexed. For example articles on companies are in the Category:Companies etc. An article on a Nuffield tractor model would be in Category:Nuffield and Category:Models with article on a Fowler engine in Category:Fowler. Wikipedia Use of wikipedia for a source:- * Yes fine as Wikipedia is a GDFL source and the material is released under the copyright free use licence. But credit should be given to the source and the original Authors by adding a or tag atthe bottom of the page. * When importing articles they need the references to non existent templates removing, the categories changing and redundant links removing, with relavent Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki links adding to connect to relavent articles. * Customise the article by blanking non relavent sections in the edit screen with the code . leaving it allows editors to see the difference and incorporate the text later in a relavent way. * Add in sections to link with Tractor wikis articles and aid navigation. We are not Wikipedia so: * Lists are allowed * Some Trivia is OK in context * relavent links to commerical sites relating to article subject are ok as long as not spam. * Links to clubs and forums - as long as relavent and not spam / link farms. * References should be included and material factual but to a lower standard than Wikipedia's criteria, I.E. other web sites are acceptable as source as long as not straight copy and pasted Images * All images uploaded are released under copyright free re use by the GDFL licensing. * Individual subjects can have galleries of photos created as separate pages to not over load article pages. Links * relavent links to commercial sites relating to article subject are ok as long as not spam. * Links to clubs and forums - as long as relavent and not spam / link farms. Clubs & Organisations * Pages for them are fine, just remember anyone can edit them, they are not "YOUR" private page, just a representative space were relavent info can be showcases and links to the revalent site added. * anyone can create a page for a club or organisation. Relevance If its related to; * Tractors * Steam * Construction plant * Engines * Scale models * Heavy Haulage * Trucks * Implements * Collecting & preserving machinery * Shows & events * Or ? Then its acceptable, but if its related to; * Trams then see the UK Tram Wiki * Railways then see Railways Wiki * Road routes and highways then see UK Roads Wiki * Other Transport related articles may be relevant to UK Transport Wiki. And help them out by expanding there knowledge base. * Another project is the UK Housing Wiki to document all the UK Tower blocks and council Housing estates (but not Modern apartment blocks). your own if you have an idea for a different one here [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/c:Requests New Wiki Other Projects Add any other UK related Collecting or Preservation Wikis to this list. Rules This is a wiki so are not "THE RULES" but are debatable on the attached discussion page Talk:Article Format They help to guide the look and feel and keep a sense of order. but the main ting is CONTENT to build the database and make it different and a comprehensive resource of INFORMATIONto visitors and users.